Shura
Shura is a former member of Team Baron and also the leader of New Team Baron, a fight club with ties to the Black Bodhi. He acquires a Sengoku Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Black Baron. History Shura was formerly a member of a dance team led by Zachary. His team's dancing on the stage was interrupted by Baron Tomsen, instigating a fight between the two where Shura uses a weapon against Baron. Disarmed and defeated, Baron calls Shura a coward and joins with Zachary in place of Shura, forming Team Baron. This ordeal caused great stress to Shura, with constant thoughts that if he were only stronger, he wouldn't have been driven out of the team. This desire and misunderstanding of Baron's resolve causes him to create a fight club and align himself with the Black Bodhi terrorist group. Shura hands out Pomegranate Lockseeds to victors in his fight club and uses the foundation of the fight club as a memorial of Baron's ideals. In reality, Shura's fight club group is meant for people who are strong enough to join him as he plans to execute the "Saver System", a plan devised by Black Bodhi to wipe out Zawame City except the strong. Shura is confronted by Zachary, who escapes him in a confrontation after learning of his plans. To lure out Zack, Shura kidnaps Peko's sister Azami. Zachary returns with a Sengoku Driver supplied by Drew "Cage" Knight and fights against Shura. Shura initially loses, but gains an advantage when calling in his own Pine Troopers to defeat Zachary. Still misunderstanding Baron's ideals, Shura becomes enraged and fights against Zachary, who now becomes Knuckleman Chestnut Raiment Arms. Shura is defeated and presumably killed. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Black Baron's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Black Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Black Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Unlike other Kamen Rider, this Rider Wear is covered by a dark mist during its transformation sequence. Black Baron Faceplate.png|Black Baron Rider Indicator Banana *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Banana Arms is Black Baron's default banana-based armored European Black Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This Arms' finisher is the Spear Victory: This finisher has two variations depending on which function Black Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Au Lait:' Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear and charges towards the enemy. *'Sparking:' Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. Banana Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Baron. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Black Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Banaspear - Black Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders